Cicatrices
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Pansy se miró al espejo suspirando, eso se volvería una fea cicatriz [Fictober, Dia 2]


Summary: Pansy se miró al espejo suspirando, eso se volvería una fea cicatriz [Fictober, Dia 2]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muerdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 2, temática "Cicatriz"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Cicatrices**

1.-

Sentía las lágrimas caer mientras remojaba el pañuelo que hace un par de horas era blanco, pero ahora era rojo.

Las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de parar la sangre que le caía de la reciente herida que tenia en la frente, le dolía como los mil demonios a pesar de que ponía todo de su parte para no gritar era inevitable soltar algunos gemidos de dolor.

Todo sería más fácil si se le dieran bien los hechizos de sanación en situación de pánico, pero no era así.

Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor y un poco de consuelo, pero realmente no ayudaba.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, había ido de compras ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Harry y realmente quería comprar anticipadamente, Grave error.

Un antiguo compañero de escuela, o al menos eso parecía ser, le lanzó una piedra directo al rostro diciendo miles de monstruosidades que supuestamente ella había hecho, solo una era real.

Haber intentado entregar a Harry durante los tiempos oscuros.

¡Ella era una niña! ¡Era una niña asustada que tomó malas decisiones!

Al principio pensó que el odio era solo para los Slytherin, pero con el paso de los años notó que el odio ya no iba hacia Draco ni Theo, el odio se había volcado hacia ella porque estaba saliendo con el Héroe de guerra, el elegido, el líder del trio de oro.

Harry Potter salía con Pansy Parkinson.

El dolor de la herida en su frente se transformaría en una fea cicatriz en un par de días si no la curaba con magia.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — Escuchó gritar desde el primer piso. — ¿Estás aquí?

Respiró y exhaló tratando de mantenerse calmada, arregló su cabello y volvió a limpiar la herida abierta que no paraba de sangrar.

— ¡Estoy arriba! — Respondió en un intento de sonar fría pero la voz le había temblado un poco.

Secó sus lagrimas y se lavó las manos con una gran cantidad de jabón para retirar la sangre que se encontraba en ellas. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, lucía demacrada, el maquillase se la había corrido por culpa de las lágrimas así que con el pañuelo comenzó a limpiarlo, pero quedó peor.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Pansy rápidamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el lavadero y la otra la puso en su cintura tratando de hacer una pose realmente despreocupada, pero en el momento en que Harry vio aquella herida supo que todo estaba mal.

— Antes que te pongas en modo héroe, es solo un rasguño…

Harry la interrumpió abrazándola con fuerza, no necesitaban palabras llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para saber que era lo que sucedía. Ella intentó no llorar y siguió repitiendo que estaba todo bien, que ella estaba bien, que solo había sido un rasguño.

Lo repitió hasta que rompió a llorar mientras Harry le limpiaba la herida y luego la hacía cicatrizar con magia.

— Todo estará bien, cariño — Murmuró él acariciándole las mejillas. — Buscaremos la forma de que la gente deje de…

— ¿Ser estúpida? ¿Ignorante? ¿Violenta? ¿prejuiciosa? — Se cruzó de brazos soltando un largo suspiro después de tanto llorar — Oh, Harry las personas no cambian…

— Tu lo hiciste.

Nadie les dijo que seria fácil, aun quedaban cicatrices que sanar y miles de piedras en el camino, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

**_Nota de la escritora:_**

_¡Dia 2 del Fictober! ¡Faltan 29!_

_No saben lo difícil que se me hizo escribir con la palabra cicatriz, no tenia ninguna idea y me siento triste conmigo misma por siempre hacer que Pansy la pase mal._

_Les mando un besote a toda la galaxia, Holly._


End file.
